


Boxed in

by agressivePushover



Category: LazyTown
Genre: And Enclosed Spaces, Canon Divergence, Kinda, Robbie is Afraid of the Dark, Sporty tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agressivePushover/pseuds/agressivePushover
Summary: Based on the ending of the episode "Dancing Dreams"Robbie is trapped because of course he is, and Sportacus saves him because of course he does.





	

Robbie couldn't believe he had managed to get caught in his own trap. The same trap he'd tricked Sportacus into, no less! And it was so… So dark. Too dark.

  


Not that he was  _ afraid _ , no, that would be ridiculous! That was not at all what was going on, he was just… It was really cramped! Yes, of course! Wait... That was even worse.

  


He banged on the top of the chest, yelling as loud as he could. It was too dark! It was too dark, too small for him and… And he needed to get out! He wasn't strong enough to lift the lid, he needed…  _ Help _ . Even thinking the word made him cringe in disgust. He hated needing help! It was humiliating, especially when the help was from that awful blue kangaroo!

  


No, he  _ didn't _ need help. He could do this himself, without the help of that  _ elf _ . He kept pushing at the lid, hoping for it to budge. He was  _ sure _ it was supposed to open, it was unlocked! Why wasn't it opening??

  


He could feel his breath catching in his throat. There wasn't enough air, there wasn't enough air and it was so dark, surely something was lurking in the crevices of the box.

  


His skin crawled as he thought of what might be lurking, and how little his air supply probably was…

  


He stilled, gripping at his chest as he tried to breathe. He still couldn't, it was- this is not good. This is not good at  _ all _ .

  


He was gonna die in this stupid chest, he just knew it! He would die in here, and… And Sportacus, and the kids, they wouldn't even know! They wouldn't even  _ care _ !

  


Sportacus was probably furious, Robbie could see how- how  _ disappointed  _ he had looked when he retreated, of course he wouldn't care, that must be why he hasn't come to the rescue, it was obvious he was the one in trouble!

  


Unless the crystal hadn't even bothered to go off.

  


Robbie shuddered and just began to sob, curled up as small as he could, eyes darting around at every noise that wasn't made by him.

  


Then, he heard… He heard the chute, and… And footsteps. Oh no, it was worse than he thought, Sportacus knew he was in trouble and came down to rub it in his-

  


Suddenly, there was light, and Robbie could see and he could  _ breathe  _ and he was  **_free_ ** and he just started up crying like a baby, still curled up in the chest. He could tell that Sportacus looked very… Concerned? Why did he look… Concerned?

  


Suddenly, Robbie realized himself, and he shot up to stand (falling over in the process) and brushed himself off, forcing the tears to stop. He wiped his face and looked down at Sportacus. “Well? You  _ did _ your job, Sportakook, now leave me  _ alone _ !” He moved to be at his full height, no longer hunched over. “And… And I did not  _ need _ your help, next time your crystal beeps for me, just- just  _ ignore it _ !” he spat, glaring down at the hero.

  


And then he immediately regretted it because Sportacus looked like a kicked puppy. Great. Perfect. He didn't care. He didn't care at all, Sportacus was his nemesis, why  _ should  _ he care if he's…

  


“Robbie, I… I am your friend, I cannot ignore when you are in trouble.”

  


Robbie snorted. “I am nobody's friend Sportanoodle, I can assure you of  _ that _ .”

  


Sportacus frowned. “You're  _ my  _ friend Robbie… I… I care about you very much.”

  


Robbie could feel his mind punch his heart in the gut. No _ you idiot, he is  _ lying _ , can't you see that? You are a  _ villain _ , not one of his munchkin lackeys! _ Robbie frowned and steeled himself. “I do not appreciate  _ lies _ , Sportaspeck.”

  


“But it's not a lie! Why would I lie about this Robbie? I take friendship  _ very _ seriously.” Even as he said so, Sportacus’ face broke out into a grin. It made Robbie's heart squeeze.

  


“I… You have to be lying.” He had to be lying, Robbie  _ knew _ he was lying, why would anyone want to befriend a villain?

  


And then suddenly, there were warm arms wrapping around him, and he flinched, then sagged, slowly wrapping his arms back around his… Friend…

  


“Why are you hugging me..?” Robbie rested his head on Sportacus’ shoulder, body hunching due to the height difference.

  


Sportacus pulled him closer. “Because I care about you Robbie.”

  


“...oh.” Robbie was quiet. He stared out into the room, examining the machines lining the walls. He just stood there for the longest time, until he felt Sportacus twitching a bit, and then he let him go. Immediately, the sports elf dropped to the ground and began doing push ups. Because of course he did.

  


The villain sighed shakily and trudged over to his chair, dropping down into it and watching Sportacus do push ups.

  


They didn't really end up talking about why he had been so distressed by the box.

  
Robbie didn't really mind.


End file.
